All standard is you
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kobu reflete sobre os novos caminhos que sua vida tomou após tudo que mais prezava estar por um fio. (Continuação da oneshot 'A Última Chance')


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de "Bi no Isu" não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ike Reiburn.

**Sinopse**: Kobu reflete sobre os novos caminhos que sua vida tomou após tudo que mais prezava estar por um fio. (Continuação da oneshots 'A Última Chance')

**Notas**: Não é o meu departamento, mas se é pra "viajar", aí vamos nós...

* * *

**All standard is you**

Entardecer. Silêncio.

O homem sentado no escritório acabara de desligar o telefone, encerrando mais uma das tantas ligações das quais se ocupara durante o dia. Respirou fundo e recostou-se na confortável cadeira, sem tentar se concentrar mais no que estava na tela de seu computador. Não precisou olhar para o relógio para que resolvesse dar suas horas de trabalho como encerradas. Cumprira suas tarefas dentro do prazo que programara e não se ocuparia mais disso por alguns dias.

Ainda não se acostumara plenamente à vida no campo. Após tanto tempo envolvido na liderança dos negócios, Kobu as vezes sentia falta do barulho e da adrenalina a sua volta. Hábitos que estavam enraizados após tantos anos de vivência, que aos poucos estava deixando para trás.

Sim. Deixando para trás. Sabia que um passado _yakuza _não era algo que simplesmente se deixava de lado, ainda mais na posição de _Wakagashira_, mas estava cuidando para deixar as coisas em boas mãos. Havia apresentado ao seu pai, o _Kumicho_, a intenção de não ter mais o comando consigo. Como seu velho não apresentara qualquer objeção além da esperada ao desejo, o plano estava sendo cumprido de forma simples. Desde então, Kobu estava empenhado em cuidar daquela transição e no mais, assumiria somente as decisões que coubessem as empresas que possuíam e não mais que isso.

Sua ideia era diminuir o ritmo gradativamente, ocupando-se daquilo que era realmente importante. Havia uma razão para estar ali e era em nome disso que guiava todos os seus atos. Havia feito uma escolha sabia que era a única decisão correta que tomara na vida.

Cansado daquele escritório e sem querer mais pensar em trabalho, levantou-se e deixou o cômodo, atravessando o corredor, indo em direção ao quarto. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Encontrou-o deitado, imerso em um sono aparentemente tranquilo e não quis incomodar.

Olhou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e observou a cartela de remédios. Contou o número de comprimidos, conferindo se Nirasawa havia tomado a medicação. Em seguida tocou a testa e o pescoço do rapaz, procurando por algum sinal de febre, mas tudo parecia correto. Certo de que estava tudo bem, deitou-se ao seu lado bem devagar, esforçando-se para não acordá-lo. Sabia bem o quanto Nirasawa precisava de descanso e não pretendia atrapalhar.

Deitado, manteve-se em silêncio, olhando para o teto e escutando o som da respiração tranquila do menor. Deixou-se levar em pensamentos, contando o tempo passado desde que as coisas tomaram aquele rumo e em tudo que aquilo significava.

Três meses, duas semanas e cinco dias. Kobu nunca deixava de conta-los. Era esse o tempo em que estavam ali, naquela casa no campo. Era o tempo passado desde o dia em que Nirasawa finalmente teve alta do hospital após um outro longo mês no qual tudo lhe parecera incerto.

O ataque sofrido pelo amante nas mãos da gangue Ryumman tivera o seu troco. Kobu nunca deixaria uma afronta daquelas sem um revide a altura, mas a verdade era que aquilo ainda povoava seus pesadelos. Nunca se esqueceria da imagem do amante jogado no chão e ensanguentado, das palavras dos médicos, de cada prognóstico ruim, de cada ocasião na qual sentira que não haveria outro dia para eles.

O _Wakagashira _nunca acreditara em muita coisa, mas sentia que os Deuses ouviram as preces que balbuciara incoerentemente diante do medo da perda. Contra tudo e contra todos, Kobu tinha ganhado uma segunda chance e diante disso tudo que podia fazer era cumprir a promessa que fizera e se dedicar a construir um futuro. Havia pesado todas as possibilidades. Era isso que tinha de fazer: mudar tudo. Começar de novo.

Planejara tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Com toda a frieza e rigidez que lhe eram características, tratou de seu afastamento do comando dos negócios e dos detalhes referentes a transição; buscou e adquiriu uma propriedade no campo, onde Nirasawa poderia se recuperar plenamente e estar em segurança. Inteirou-se de todos os cuidados que o estado de seu amante exigiria acompanhando os procedimentos que lhe eram permitidos ainda no hospital. E depois disso, desde a permissão de alta, Kobu fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance para garantir que tudo estaria em ordem e a mantinha como tal: controlava a alimentação, horário dos remédios e acompanhava as consultas médicas necessárias. Tudo isso com a rigidez de um _Yakuza_, porém em prol de algo que lhe era mais caro. No mais, tentava deixar aquele passado e aquelas atitudes para trás.

Era difícil, mas estava decidido a fazer com que acontecesse. Tudo valia a pena quando via Nirasawa se recuperando ainda que devagar, quando notava as cicatrizes da pele do amante sumindo pouco a pouco, que ele não sentia mais tanta dor e não tinha mais tantos pesadelos quanto antes. Quando sabia que ele gostava do que estava ao redor e aos poucos seu sorriso não parecia mais ser tão inseguro quanto antes.

Talvez finalmente estivesse conseguindo fazê-lo acreditar que aquilo era de verdade e não uma brincadeira de casinha do qual poderia se cansar mais tarde, como seu pai chegara a perguntar. Ainda se lembrava do tom de voz de seu velho, inquirindo a respeito de sua certeza de se afastar do comando. Kobu dera a ele a sua certeza, preparado para escutar alguma reprimenda, mas a censura não veio.

Nenhuma acusação sobre loucura, traição ou desperdício. Sequer a cobrança por um herdeiro vindo de sua parte, nenhum sermão sobre responsabilidade. Não julgava que _Kumicho_ pudesse lhe compreender de alguma forma, mas sabia que o silêncio era compassivo. Ele _compreendia_.

Kobu não sabia o que acontecera, nem vislumbrar um motivo para tal. Sabia que sobre _Kumicho _havia mil histórias, mas nunca quais eram as reais. Ele nunca fizera qualquer questão de desmentí-las, confirmando algumas delas com bom humor, como quem aceita algo que lhe reforce a reputação, mas tampouco revelava verdades. Pouco sabia sobre seu pai: um reflexo daquela vida que levavam a margem de quase todos... e uma das histórias falavam sobre uma mulher. Por coincidência, a história menos falada e a qual era lhe oferecido apenas o silêncio como esclarecimento.

Talvez tivesse havido alguém, ou passado pelo mesmo dilema. Talvez _Kumicho _tivesse perdido essa pessoa seja diante de alguma tragédia ou então por aquela vida que tinham. Não sabia qual era a realidade, mas fosse ela qual fosse Kobu lhe seria grata. A compreensão silenciosa dele era melhor que qualquer encorajamento, assim como a percepção de que não era o primeiro a sentir alguma coisa.

E que _sentir_ não era uma fraqueza. Ceder talvez fosse uma forma de ser forte.

Talvez fosse possível haver alguma chance de equilíbrio naquela história toda afinal.

Talvez apesar de tudo,_ Yakuzas_ tivessem um coração.

Sentiu-o mexer-se na cama, mudando de posição, virando-se para o seu lado, esfregando os olhos, mas ainda longe de acordar. O remédio que ele tomara tinha a sonolência como efeito colateral então Nirasawa ainda teria algumas boas horas de descanso pela frente, o que era bom. O amante não era mesmo um paciente cordato, pelo contrário: Nirasawa era teimoso, apressado e acima de tudo desobediente. Achava tudo aquilo um exagero e também não parecia acostumado a ter quem lhe cuidasse e muito menos que essa pessoa fosse justamente Kobu. Era como se o fato de estar debilitado frente a ele lhe envergonhasse.

Bom, não era difícil imaginar a razão, afinal o _Wakagashira_ nunca fora alguém que tolerasse fraquezas. Nirasawa mal podia saber o que fizera tudo aquilo mudar e talvez nem nunca soubesse ou entenderia. Não que isso importasse a Kobu, pelo menos por hora. Sabia que tais atitudes eram normais e não poderia esperar por outra coisa depois de tudo. E tudo que poderia fazer por ele era prosseguir e mudar o quanto pudesse.

Ainda seria aquele homem que gostava de ter tudo e todos nas mãos. Que gostava de controle, de posse e de exercer autoridade. Que era ríspido, egoísta e implacável e do qual mesmo deixando tudo para trás, seria sempre o _Wakagashira:_ temido e respeitado como tal_. _Porém não se importava em se esforçar e agir de outro jeito caso isso pudesse despertar o sorriso do outro.

Não era um romântico e nem nunca seria, mas precisava admitir que se sentia bem quando tentava dar a Nirasawa o seu melhor. Sabia que tudo aquilo valia a pena quando o via ali, ao seu lado e em segurança; quando aquela pretensa normalidade afastava a ambos de qualquer forma de tristeza. Acima de tudo, quando sabia que fazer o bem a ele significava o fazer o bem para si mesmo.

Porque o seu destino estava irremediavelmente ligado ao de seu companheiro em um laço ao qual nunca mais seria capaz de romper e que protegeria com todas as forças até o fim.

**Fim**


End file.
